Star Wars Episode IX: The Last Jedi
Star Wars Episode IX: The Last Jedi is a 2019 epic space opera film of the Star Wars series. It is the ninth entry into the series, as well as the ninth chapter chronologically. This film follows Rey Skywalker and her master, Luke Skywalker attempting to tap into a mysterious and powerful area of the Force, while also trying to finally stop the First Order. Plot Taking place two years after the destruction of Hosnian, the First Order continues trying to repair the extensive damage done to their station, Starkiller Base, in order to finally take on the Galactic Federation by destroying their capital planet of Coruscant, all while First Order Stormtroopers are fighting the Federation and Galactic Militia forces all over the galaxy. With the destruction of Hosnian, the remaining Galactic Militia forces set camp on the planet Chialsirk. Finn remembers an incident back in his days as a First Order Stormtrooper, in which he and his friend, Slip were humiliated by Kylo Ren with a thermal detonator when they were caught fishing, and as such, still carries that same thermal detonator with him. He is then visited by Cad Visban, whom Finn still resents for killing Slip, and Cad's attempt to reconcile only leads to an argument between the two until Lando Calrissian breaks it up, trying to get the two to reason with each other. However, at that moment, First Order forces assault the Militia defenses on Chialsirk. Lando, Finn and Cad help fight the Stormtroopers in a fierce battle on Chialsirk, fighting hard to help the Militia soldiers defend their lines, but in the fierce fighting, Lando, Finn and Cad are forced retreat with the rest of the Militia forces into the jungles of Chialsirk, sending a signal to Chewbacca and Boba Fett for help. On Starkiller, Luke Skywalker is rigorously training his daughter and apprentice, Rey, and the two attempt to open the Holocron, but consistently fail to do so. While they are training, they also constantly try to help the group of Stormtroopers protecting the Aing-Tii inhabitants, who are cared for by the monk of the Whills, Lor San Tekka. Luke and Rey learn that the peaceful Aing-Tii were actually once very powerful Force warriors, but once their original planet was destroyed by Darth Tyranus, their Force energy was stripped from them as they settled on Starkiller Base, once as simply a planet called Erven. They also learn that the group of Stormtroopers guarding the Aing-Tii belonged to the FN Corps, which Finn was a part of. Eventually, Luke and Rey just barely start getting the Holocron open, but still fail, which causes Darth Tyranus to sense this. As such, Tyranus sends Kylo Ren and Siro Ren, along with a force of new enhanced and ruthless Stormtroopers known as Sith Troopers, to find the Holocron, for Tyranus wants to use the Holocron to take control of the Aing-Tii and turn them back into powerful warriors that will serve as his new Sith army to help him conquer the galaxy for the Sith. While Finn is still mourning the loss of Han Solo, he, Lando and Cad set up camp with the Militia, where they will await for Chewbacca in the Millennium Falcon. Finn's resentment of Cad continues, despite Lando attempting to help repair their relationship, and as they remain on Chialsirk, Stormtrooper forces assault them, so Lando, Finn and Cad help the Militia troops fight the Stormtroopers in fierce fighting, and as the battle rages, Boba Fett and Chewbacca arrive in the Millennium Falcon and pick up Finn, Cad, Lando and the remaining Militia soldiers and they escape Chialsirk, then fly to the major Militia base on the planet, Rilaban, which is just near Coruscant, and where they regroup with Fett and his Militia forces. Meanwhile, on Starkiller, finding Luke and Rey, Kylo and Siro lead their Sith Troopers in assaulting them. While the defecting Stormtroopers are fighting the First Order Sith Troopers in a fierce skirmish, Luke and Rey fight Kylo and Siro in fierce Lightsaber duels. Rey attempts to implore the brothers into abandoning the Dark Side, but they both refuse, and after fierce fighting, though Luke and Rey escape, Tekka and the defecting Stormtroopers are killed, Maz is captured, and Kylo and Siro take Maz and the Holocron back to Starkiller base with them to deliver to Tyranus. On Rilaban, while the Militia and Federation forces are building up their defenses, Finn and Cad learn from Lando that, after what happened to Hosnian, the Federation has built a shield generator to that creates a shield around both Coruscant and Rilaban to try and protect the planets from Starkiller base. Knowing full well of this, Tyranus devises a plan to strike Rilaban with ground forces to eliminate the generator, so he and Kylo and Siro use their immense skills in the Force to fully open the Holocron, which leads to a gateway. Siro and Kylo enter the gateway and, and Siro is met by a large Serpent that guards the Holocron realm and shows him a vision of his past, causing Siro to start questioning himself when he returns. As such, Tyranus uses the captured Maz to obtain the power of the Holocron, and as such, Tyranus uses the Holocron to take control of the minds of the Aing-Tii and turn them into very powerful Sith warriors that he intends to use to strike Rilaban. Starkiller base is now fully repaired and ready to fire again once the Rilaban shield has been taken down. Before they move out, Siro questions Maz on the Sith, as well as shows interest in the Jedi, which leads to Maz asking about his experiences in the Holocron and even asking him if he has wondered what Kylo saw. At that moment, however, Kylo appears and orders Siro to regroup with the assault force for Rilaban, then Kylo proceeds to threaten Maz if she speaks to Siro again. Infiltrating Rilaban, Kylo and Siro lower the shield for a very brief time to allow the First Order forces to assault Rilaban with the Aing-Tii warriors leading the Stormtroopers. Finn, Cad, Lando, Fett, Chewbacca help the Militia forces in fighting fiercely to defend Rilaban in a vicious battle. In fierce fighting, though they fight hard to defend their lines, the Militia loses ground, allowing Stormtrooper forces, along with the Aing-Tii warriors, to assault Coruscant and brutally decimate Federation forces, forcing them to retreat. While the Militia troops continue to fight in Rilaban, Cad saves Finn, earning Finn's grateful respect and causing him to gain a new outlook on the man. Meanwhile, on Starkiller, Rey learns that her mother and Luke's wife was Jyn Erso, who was revealed as the daughter of Kobi-Ben Kenobi, meaning that Rey is actually both a Skywalker and a Kenobi. While the Aing-Tii warriors and Stormtroopers fiercely battle the Militia forces on Rilaban, and then they furiously and viciously assault and decimate Federation forces on Coruscant, the First Order troops manage to destroy the Rilaban shield generator and lower the shield. On Starkiller, Luke and Rey infiltrate the base to lower the base's own shield generator and signal help from Militia and Federation forces. In a skirmish, they succeed in the operation, lowing the shield and getting a signal to Lando for help. With this, Lando, Chewbacca and Fett muster up all the remaining Militia forces with a Federation fleet and head to Starkiller, while Kylo and Siro, noticing this, take all of the Aing-Tii warriors back to Starkiller as well to help defend the planet. While Lando and Chewbacca fly the Millennium Falcon with Cad as their escort in an X-Wing and lead the Federation fleet in assaulting Starkiller base, Finn and Fett land Militia troops on the surface to battle the First Order forces. Meanwhile, at Starkiller base, Tyranus and Kylo proceed to make preparations to have Starkiller's weapon fire on Coruscant, but Siro expresses concern that the firing will also take out Rilaban and kill all the Stormtroopers on the planet, but Kylo states that they should simply let them die, furthering Siro's disillusion. Regrouping with Finn and Fett, while Lando and Cad and their fleet fight First Order space forces in Starkiller's skies, Luke and Rey help lead the Militia forces in fighting a ferocious battle on Starkiller's surface with the Stormtroopers and Aing-Tii. In much vicious fighting, while Finn, Fett and the Militia soldiers keep fighting the Stormtroopers, Luke and Rey fight past the First Order forces and make their way to the base housing the Holocron. Knowing that the planet would be destroyed if Starkiller's weapon is destroyed, Luke tries to get back the Holocron to use it to help save the Aing-Tii's planet. Though Rey expresses doubts that she is not powerful enough to do so, Luke states that if she trusts the will of the Force, she can. They fend off attacks by Sith Troopers and Aing-Tii warriors and retrieve the icon, but on their way out, they are confronted by Kylo and Siro. Rey implores the two brothers one last time to leave the Dark side, and though Siro ponders this, Kylo convinces him to follow orders and thus, Kylo and Siro engage Luke and Rey in a ferocious Lightsaber duel, with Siro fighting Rey as Luke battles Kylo. The fierce dueling ends in a stalemate but, in the sky battle above, Lando uses the Falcon to bring down Hux's command ship, which crashes into Kylo and Siro's location seemingly killing them. As the battle rages on the surface and skies, Luke sees that the Federation fleet cannot breach the super weapon's thermal oscillator alone, so Luke ventures to damage the oscillator by himself. Rey begs him not to go, but Luke states he can't lose Rey again, then admits his belief that he has been using her to fix his own failures as a Jedi master and advises her to fulfill her own destiny, and that he has faith in her. As such, Luke enters the oscillator, where he confronts Tyranus, who proceeds to execute Maz, and it is revealed the weapon is about to fire on Coruscant. Luke fights Tyranus in a vicious Lightsaber duel, but as they are evenly matched, after fierce dueling, it is revealed that Luke has placed charges on the oscillator. After an accepting Luke speaks his last words of confidence to the Sith Lord, the charges go off, heavily damaging the oscillator and killing both Luke and Tyranus. Seeing this, the Federation command ships fire all their firepower on the oscillator while Lando flies the Falcon and destroys the oscillator with it before escaping, finally destroying the oscillator just before it can fire. Rey uses the Force to try and contain the blast, and with the help of the Aing-Tii, who are now freed from Tyranus' control due to his death, Rey and the Aing-Tii successfully contain the blast with the Force, destroying the First Order base and super weapon, yet fully saving the planet. As the Aing-Tii remain on the planet, Rey takes the Holocron with her as she and all the Militia forces leave Starkiller and head to Tatooine. However, it is shown that Kylo, Siro and Hux survived the damage, and they gather their remaining Stormtroopers and follow the Militia to Tatooine to get their revenge. Once the Militia arrives on Tatooine, while celebrating the victory over the First Order on Starkiller base, Rey still mourns the loss of Luke. Still trying to open the Holocron, Rey is visited by the spirit of Luke Skywalker, who advises her to concentrate and calm her senses, as well as believe in the possibility as he did years before, allowing Rey to make a hard worked effort in the Force to finally open the Holocron. Stepping into the gateway of the Holocron, she is met by the serpent guardian, who reveals himself to actually be the spirit of Kui-Gon Jinn, who offers to test her abilities in the Force. However, at that moment, First Order Stormtroopers lead by Kylo from Hux's Star Destroyer assault the Militia forces on Tatooine, and realizing that Kylo's anger has become far more powerful, Jinn grants Rey the powers of the Holocron to stop him. Furious and hellbent on vengeance, Kylo and the Stormtroopers fight fiercely in a vicious battle, with the furious Stormtroopers fighting and crushing Militia forces in a vicious battle in the Tatooine deserts while the enraged Kylo slaughters Militia troops in his way to find Rey. Eventually, he sees Rey and her friends, Finn, Cad, Fett and Chewbacca escape with Lando on the Millennium Falcon and fly to Hux's Star Destroyer, so Kylo takes Siro and a group of rather tired Stormtroopers and follows them to the Star Destroyer, forcing Rey and her friends to hide. While Kylo angrily prepares himself to fight Rey, the exhausted Siro tries to reason with him to stand down, claiming that the First Order is finished, but Kylo rebuffs this, stating he is not doing this for the First Order, but for himself and goes looking for Rey. Siro struggles to keep up with him, and he is visited by the spirit of Luke, who questions why he is doing what he is doing, and Siro answers that he does not know and finally asks what Kylo is afraid of, and Luke answers that Kylo is afraid of Siro himself, as he feared that he would not survive without his brother's loyalty. Confronting Rey, Kylo furiously attacks Rey and fights her in a furious Lightsaber duel, and though he seemingly defeats and kills her, Rey uses the powers of the Holocron to finally best him, and then Finn, Cad, Fett, Chewbacca and Lando surround him. Siro and the Stormtroopers appear, but they do not harm Rey and her friends, and Siro finally redeems himself as Ben Solo. Kylo demands Ben to kill them, stating that he is a warrior serving the First Order, but Ben rejects him, stating that he is not a warrior, but a monster "like him" and that he is doing this for himself. Furious, Kylo attacks the group, but Rey and Ben trap him at the edge of the ship, while Finn throws the thermal detonator he kept from the fishing encounter towards Kylo, and the grenade blast sends Kylo off the side of the ship and he plunges to his death. Seeing that he is losing, Hux finally decides to have his ship go on a suicidal killing rampage, with him and his Sith Troopers attempting to kill both Militia and Stormtroopers alike on the battlefield below them. Seeing Hux's madness, Ben decides to stop him alone on a likely suicidal mission, but Rey convinces him that they can work together. Rey and Ben lead their now redeemed Stormtroopers into the Star Destroyer and confront Hux, and in a fierce firefight, the Stormtroopers kill the Sith Troopers and ship operators while Ben fights a vibroblade wielding Hux. However, finally seeing that he has lost, Hux commits suicide and then Rey, Ben and the reformed Stormtroopers take control of the Star Destroyer, and ultimately leads to the Resistance Militia victory on Tatooine, while Rey's newfound powers return to the Holocron. Shortly after, the threat of the First Order collapses and the Galactic Federation rebuilds, while most remaining Stormtroopers, except for some devoted holdouts, begin to leave their old roles behind and integrate into the new society of the Galaxy, then the First Order is integrated into the Imperial Galactic Alliance makes peace with the Federation. With the Galactic Federation victory, Rey and Ben begin working as Jedi to achieve the full power of the Force under the teachings of the spirits of Luke and Jinn, with Ben becoming Rey's apprentice, and the spirits of Luke and Jinn smile as they watch Rey and Ben training as Jedi on the horizon of Tatooine. Cast * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker * Tom Hiddleston as Kylo Ren/Anakin Solo * Daisy Ridley as Rey Skywalker * Adam Driver as Siro Ren/Ben Solo * Andy Serkis as Darth Tyranus * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian * John Boyega as Finn Halik * Oscar Isaac as Cad Visban * Benicio Del Toro as Boba Fett * Domnhall Gleeson as General Hux * Lupita Nyongo as Maz Kanata * Anthony Daniels as C-3P0 * Warwick Davis as R2-D2 * Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca * Laura Dern as Lor San Tekka * Liam Neeson as Kui-Gon Jinn Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Films